


Mandrake

by God1643



Series: Micro-Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Drabble, Excessive Swearing, Gen, One Shot, Swearing, cockney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Harry really fucking hates plants sometimes.





	Mandrake

Harry felt his anger at the world crest into a wave as he stared balefully at this plant before him. This _screaming_ plant before him, its screech not quite blocked out by his earmuffs.

He felt his rage boil over, and his cockney roots fly up into his mouth and down his tongue.

“Oi! Shut yer bloody gob, ya overgrown feckin’ parsley!” Harry roared, shocking the mandrake into silence. The plant’s face turned slack with shock, before it’s lower lip trembled and it began to wail at a different pitch.

Recognizing the cry for what it was, that of distress from a young creature, Harry felt maternal instincts well up from a place he did not know he had and cradled the little thing, rocking softly and cooing until it settled down.

It’s beady black eyes glistened with new joy and it let loose a giggle, swatting upward with stubby hands to pull at the lapels of his robes.

“Hello there li’l one. I’ll call ya Drakey.” Harry cooed once more, rocking it softly. Drakey purred, actually fucking _purred_ like a cat, and fell into slumber.

Softly turning him, Harry settled the plant slowly into the newer, much larger plant pot and carefully covered him again in pillowy loam soil. Removing a sharpie from his pocket, for quills were only required on final exams, he scrawled ‘ _Drakey_ ’ in his sloping hand.

It was only once Harry stood from his stooped posture and looked around did he notice the shocked stares of other kids, mandrakes and Professor Sprout alike.

“What? Ya never seen a lad cuddle a plant before?” Harry queried rudely, petulantly crossing his arms. As their expressions didn’t change, Harry felt his anger return.

“Get back to work, ya fools!” Harry bellowed, turning with a huff to gather his rucksack and leave the cramped greenhouse without asking permission.

Professor Sprout’s gobsmacked expression did not object.


End file.
